Chamber of Secrets
The Chamber of Secrets was created under the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Medieval times by Salazar Slytherin, who disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders on the merits of blood purity. The Chamber of Secrets was home to an ancient Basilisk, which, according to legend, was intended to be used to purge the area of Muggle-born students. The Chamber is flanked with towering pillars entwined with carved wood, and a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin is at the far end. The basilisk rests within the mouth of the statue, possibly symbolizing Salazar Slytherin's ability to speak Parseltongue. Entrance The entrance to the Chamber is at a snake-engraved sink tap in the second-floor girls' lavatory, where a ghost of a girl named Myrtle, more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle can often be found. A corridor may be entered by giving the command of "Open" or "Open up" ''to a snake engraved on the entrance in Parseltongue. The engraved snake is on a tap over one of the sinks. According to Myrtle, the tap has never worked. A passage will open from the sink that leads to a corridor, which Harry Potter and Ron Weasley opened in 1993 and 1998 respectively. Corridor of Secrets 's memory charm backfires.]]This corridor is a passageway leading to the door of the Chamber. In the spring of 1993, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Gilderoy Lockhart found an old, shed Basilisk skin while traveling through the corridor. Lockhart accidentally caused a cave-in when he attempted to use Ron's broken wand to cast a Memory Charm, which exploded instead. History Creation and the hiding-place of Slytherin's Basilisk.]]Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other Hogwarts founders about the importance of blood purity and the acceptance of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the other Founders were against him in this matter, he left the school. According to legend, before he left, he created a secret chamber deep underground in Hogwarts Castle - known as the Chamber of Secrets. This Chamber was home to a beast - a Basilisk - that was allegedly supposed to purge the school of all Muggle-born students. Only his heir could open his room. Over the centuries after Salazar Slytherin's death, many searches of the school were conducted to find the Chamber. None, however, were successful, and the Chamber was dismissed as a mere legend by many. When the Chamber was opened in 1942 and 1992, it was revealed to be real. 1942-1943 openings The Chamber was opened during the 1942-1943 school year by a young boy by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort. Through his mother, he was the last remaining direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and he desired to see Muggle-borns driven from Hogwarts. In his fifth year, Riddle located the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and was able to control the Basilisk as he was a Parselmouth. Riddle turned the beast loose on the school, injuring many. ]]The last victim was a student named Myrtle, who was killed in the girls' bathroom. Hogwarts was slated to be closed, which upset Riddle, who did not want to return to the Muggle orphanage in which he was raised. He framed fellow student Rubeus Hagrid, who conveniently had concealed a pet Acromantula named Aragog. Riddle convinced the Headmaster at the time, Armando Dippet, that Aragog was the monster that had terrorized the school. Hagrid was expelled, and Riddle received an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School. Albus Dumbledore, then the Transfiguration professor, distrusted Riddle and kept a close watch on him after that. As it was no longer safe to open the Chamber of Secrets, Riddle created a diary to preserve his sixteen year old self in it, hoping it would one day lead someone to finish Salazar Slytherin's "noble quest." The diary was also made a Horcrux with the murder of Moaning Myrtle. 1992-1993 openings The Chamber was re-opened in 1992 when the bewitched diary of Tom Riddle manipulated and controlled Ginny Weasley, a first-year student who had been slipped the diary by Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts and fell under its influence. Ginny was compelled to vandalise the school by painting terrifying messages on the corridor walls. She was made to open the Chamber, releasing the Basilisk. It petrified many students, including Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione Granger, as well as the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick and the Caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris. They were later restored to their proper states through the use of Mandrake Restorative Draught. Fortunately, this time, no one was killed. On 29 May, 1993, Ginny was taken down to the Chamber to die, while Riddle intended to feed off her life force to become fully alive again. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and then-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart went to the Chamber to rescue Ginny, as a message had been left that she was being held prisoner there. Once in the chamber, Harry met with the memory of Tom Riddle, preserved in the diary, and a near-death Ginny. As Ginny grew weaker, Riddle grew stronger, until he became alive once more. Riddle then reveals that he is, in fact, Lord Voldemort (rearranging the letters of his name from "Tom Marvolo Riddle" to "I am Lord Voldemort"), and that summons Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. Harry, knowing that he would die if he looked the basilisk in the eyes, ran from it, and was helped by the timely arrival of Fawkes, who clawed the Basilisk's eyes out. Now able to look freely, Harry battled the Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, which materialised out of the Sorting Hat, but a basilisk fang stabbed into his arm in the process. Near death, Harry used the fang to stab the diary, and it spurted out black blood like ink, and the memory of Riddle preserved in it was destroyed. This action also effectively destroyed the Horcrux of Voldemort's within it, as Basilisk venom is one of the substances capable of destroying Horcruxes. After the fight with the basilisk, Fawkes's tears healed Harry's wound, and he, Ginny, Lockhart, and Ron were carried by Fawkes out of the chamber. 1998 opening and Ron Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets preparing to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's cup.]]On 2 May, 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger went back to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve more fangs, since they needed Basilisk venom to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron was able to open the Chamber by mimicking the Parseltongue he heard previously Harry use to open Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Once inside, Hermione stabbed Helga Hufflepuff's Cup with a Basilisk fang, destroying the Horcrux. Behind the scenes *It is unknown how the entrance to the Chamber came to be through relatively modern plumbing when it was supposedly built around one thousand years earlier. However, Hogwarts' magically self-altering architecture could include updating things such as lavatory systems on its own. If this is the case, what the original entrance to the Chamber was remains unknown. It was also this Minerva McGonagall explained in the second film, rather than Cuthbert Binns, that they've searched for years, but was never found. *Ginny Weasley opened the chamber under Tom Riddle's control, however, she only could open it because of Tom Riddle's ability to speak Parseltongue. She was unable to speak Parseltongue afterwards. *In the book, it says that Filch could not get the messages written by Ginny off of the wall. It is unknown if he ever did, and it has not been mentioned since. *The Chamber is one of the few Hogwarts locations not to be on the Marauder's Map, as it was never found by the Marauders. *Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets in June 1943, but it is unknown precisely which day, possibly the same day, he caught Hagrid from talking with Aragog (13th June) or the day before, as Myrtle recalled , they took "hours and hours" to find her body. *In ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the Chamber of Secrets scene where Ron and Hermione enter and Hermione destroys the cup with a Basilisk fang is shown. Also, Voldemort caused the Chamber to flood and nearly kill them, and this is the scene when they kissed. *The Chamber of Secrets happens to be the location of the destruction of two of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes: the Diary and the Cup. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references {C fr:Chambre des Secrets {C ru:Тайная комната {C fi:Salaisuuksien kammio {C de:Kammer des Schreckens {C nl:Geheime Kamer {C {C {C Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Horcrux destruction locations